Andre
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = male | team = Team Unicorn | deck = Beast | japanese voice = }} Andore is Team Unicorn's ace player. Similar to Yusei Fudo, Andore is known for his genius dueling style rather than relying on a set strategy, as he analyzes his opponent's tactics and adjusts accordingly by taking advantage of whatever he has currently in his hand. Biography Pre-Team Unicorn Before joining Jean and Team Unicorn, he is seen dueling against another duelist, who defeats him. After his defeat, Jean approaches him, taking note that Andore could have won the duel. When Andore doesn't say anything, Jean tells him that he is like himself: neither of them wants to watch the loser upset, so they lose the duel on purpose. Jean then requests that Andore join his team, to which Andore accepts. Pre-WRGP During the WRGP Premier Event, Andore approaches Yusei Fudo, as he recognizes him to be the winner of the Fortune Cup. Before the WRGP preliminaries commence, an incident occurs during Andore´s team early riding practice. Breo intentionally crashes into Crow, and fortunately, no one is hurt. After Jack and Yusei arrive to the scene, Andore introduces himself along with his teammates, Breo and Jean. At that moment Yusei recognizes him from the Event and also that they are Team Unicorn. After some discussion between the 2 teams, Andore convinces Yusei to duel against him, and Yusei agrees to this. Even from the start of the duel, Andore threatens Yusei by swarming his own field with powerful Beast-type monsters. However, Yusei manages to make a comeback and almost wins the duel, but the duel is stopped due to a time limit rule. Yusei notes afterwards that Andore still had a trap that could have turned the duel around when the time limit was reached. WRPG On the day the WRGP commences, Andore's team faces off against Team 5D's. The first member of Team Unicorn to play is Andore against Jack Atlas. Following the team's strategy, Andore has switched from a deck of Beatdown monsters to one that takes advantage of the opponent's attacks. As a result, Andore overpowers Jack, reducing his life points quickly. Jack tries to fight back, but in the end, he gets overwhelmed by Andore's strategy and ends up losing. The next opponent he faces is Akiza Izinski. Though she burns through a good amount of his Life Points, he deals even more damage, and Akiza sacrifices the last amount of her Life Points to summon Yusei's Stardust Dragon. The third duelist he faces is Yusei. Andore loses after dealing 2000 points of damage to both himself and Yusei. After Team 5D's wins the duel, Andore, Jean and Breo duel Team Catastrophe, with Andore as their starter once again. Unfortunately, both Andore and Jean crash, and Team Catastrophe wins by default because Jean could not get back to the starting line. Manga Biography Andore can be seen at the opening, at the start of the D1 Grand Prix. Deck Andore uses a Beast Deck. It is also implied by his teammates that he uses several different decks depending on the occasion. Also, all of his decks seem to be Beast-themed. During his first duel against Yusei, he used a Power-theme deck not unlike Jack Atlas. The style of this deck was to quickly swarm the field with powerful monsters to overwhelm his opponents. This deck was also quite versatile, able to quickly change to various strategies while still maintaining its power-theme. During the World Riding Grand Prix, Andore's Deck contains cards that involve removing cards from play. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters